All The Wrong Notes
by Beatlesfan90
Summary: When members of an all-girl rock band disappear from a local Bayport club, it's up to the Hardy Boys to find the missing girls before it's too late! Please R
1. Chapter 1: The Can't Be Beat

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own the Hardy Boys or any related characters from the books.

**Author's Note:  
**I am writing this story with a friend of mine, so the updates may be slow. I hope you enjoy it!! :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Remind me where we're going again?" Joe Hardy leaned back in his seat as Frank drove their van down the lamp-lit streets of Bayport.

"I told you, there's this new club Chet was raving about and he wants us to meet him there." Frank took a left and soon entered the industrial side of town.

"It's called the _Can't Be Beat_." Callie added from her seat between the two brothers, "Chet says it's real hip. They have live bands perform every night."

Joe shrugged.

"Come on, Joe. You can't bash in until you've tried it." Callie poked his shoulder. "Besides, I thought you liked dancing?"

"I do."

"Then cheer up."

Frank smiled at his friends' playful quarreling. Callie always seemed to know how to get the best of Joe and Joe, the best of Callie. It was a game between those two and Frank knew Joe hated it.

"Here we are." Moments later, Frank pulled into the parking lot of _Can't Be Beat_. The club was located in a once abandoned warehouse at the very edge of town. A large neon sign hanging above the door displayed the club's name in brightly colored lights.

"Looks pretty fab." Said Callie, as Frank drove around the poorly lit lot, looking for a parking space.

"I guess." Joe also looked out the window. A sign hanging on the front door caught his eye as they drove past. "_Charlie and the Sweethearts_? Who's that?"

"Must be the band who's performing tonight." Frank said. He drove around some more and soon found a spot at the edge of the lot. He turned off the engine and he and his friends got out of the vehicle.

"Where's Chet?"

"He said he's meet us inside. Come on." Frank led the way across the parking lot and to the front doors of the club. Callie hung to his arm as they walked and Joe followed slowly behind.

They paused at the door as some teens exited and Joe took another glance at the poster. The words _Charlie and the Sweethearts_ were scrawled across the front in bold red letters. Behind were five girls on instruments. A 'chick band'. Joe wasn't sure if he'd like this.

When they finally got inside, Frank instantly spotted Chet at a table in the back of the room. Seated with him were two friends Frank knew well: Hardy pals, Biff Hooper and Tony Prito.

"Hey, if it isn't Frank and Joe?" Said Biff as the group approached. Chet scooted over to make room for Frank and Callie. Joe took a seat next to Tony.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Asked Joe.

"Pretty good." Biff sipped at his soda.

"Glad you guys could come down." Said Chet.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us."

"Okay, everybody," A man in a bright Hawaiian shirt stepped onto the stage with a microphone, "Here they are! The greatest girl band in the area! Let's here it for _Charlie and the Sweethearts_." The room broke into applause as five brightly-dressed girls ran out onto stage. A blonde girl at the front of the group grabbed the microphone.

"Thank you, Greg!" She said. "And thank you all!" The crowd went wild. "As he said, I'm Charlie and these are the _Sweethearts_." She showed off her band. "The first song we would like to play for you is one our bass player wrote especially for all of you tonight. We hope y'all enjoy it!"

The music began and the boys looked at each of their friends.

"Not bad." Frank confessed to his brother and friends. "What do you guys think?"

"They aren't bad at all." Said the younger Hardy. His blue eyes brightened as they landed on the dark-haired bass player. "Better then I thought they were going to be."

"I like them too." Callie said.

"Pretty hip for girls." Admitted Biff.

"Alright, here comes the pizza!"

The group turned as the waiter arrived with the food. He set the supreme pie in the center of the table and handed Chet the receipt. "You folks enjoy." He said before walking off.

"Pizza?" Frank looked to Chet as his friend pulled a really cheesy piece from off the tray.

"Sure. Go ahead and have some. They're having a unlimited pizza special going on today."

Frank didn't wait for any further invitation and instantly snatched up a slice followed by Callie and the rest of the guys. The Hardy's and their friends nibbled on their pizza as they continued to watch _Charlie and her Sweethearts_ perform. Frank couldn't help but notice that his brother's and some of his friends' eyes were glued to the performers.

"Hey! Pass another slice over here, would ya?"

After the song had ended the audience erupted into applause and the girls took a bow. A waiter returned with another pizza and set it on the Hardy's table removing the empty tray.

Chet reached for another slice of pizza. "Isn't this place the greatest?"

"Mmm hmmm." Agreed Biff, his mouth full of food.

"Thank you. Thank you." Charlie returned to the microphone and smiled brightly at the audience. "And now, for our next number, a song I'm sure everyone here will remember…"

The music started up again and Callie grabbed Frank's arm. "Come on, Frank! Let's dance!"

"Um… okay?" Frank allowed the excited girl to lead him to the dance floor. It wasn't that he didn't like dancing, he just still felt awkward around Callie ever since he had found her out to dinner with another man the previous weekend. Callie had claimed that the man was just a friend, but Frank just wasn't sure if he agreed. They looked pretty close and the way Callie had been acting increasingly nice to him these past few days only heightened his suspicions.

He and Callie danced through three songs and by the time they returned to the table, they were both out of breath.

"Bravo!" Chet clapped. "You guys were really swingin' out there!"

Frank waved off Chet's compliment and took a large gulp from his water glass. He looked at the half-full pizza tray on the table. "You guys getting full?"

"You kidding?" Laughed Biff. "I only had eight slices!"

"That's gross!" Complained Callie.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy!" Said Biff.

The other laughed.

"When does the band take a break?" Asked Joe.

"Probably after this next song." Chet replied, reaching for yet another slice of pizza.

Callie swatted his hand away. "Give yourself some time to digest!" She suggested.

Chet grinned and took the piece anyways.

The next song started and the group turned their attention back to the stage. This time, the lead guitarist was up front with the microphone. Frank's eyes searched for Charlie whom he soon found standing near the keyboardist with a tambourine.

"Beautiful and talented."

"What?" Frank turned to see Tony grinning at him.

"Don't think I didn't see you staring, Frank."

"What are you talking about? I've got Callie."

"Right…"

Moments later, Joe stood. "I'm tired of waiting around, I'm heading out for some dancing! Anyone else?"

Callie shook her head. "Go have fun."

Joe shrugged and headed for the dance floor. He soon found a lone girl who needed a dance partner and they began to groove.

"Pretty sweet tunes, huh?" Asked the girl.

"Sure." Joe agreed. "If you like this kind of stuff."

She giggled, "I think it's great!" They continued to dance. "By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Joe. And you?"

But his dancing partner didn't get a chance to answer, for just as the band hit the final chord, the lights went out, followed by a blood-curling scream!


	2. Chapter 2: Vanished?

**Chapter Two**

"Don't worry, the back up lights will come on any minute now." Someone said in the front of the room. Frank recognized the voice as the man Charlie called Greg. _He must own this place, _Frank thought to himself.

No sooner had he said it, the lights came back on. Frank saw Greg on the stage with the girls from the band all huddled together. What he saw disturbed him. He now only saw three of what began as a five-girl band.

"Are you girls alright?" Asked Greg.

"I think so…" Mumbled the guitarist.

"What happened, Greg?"

"I don't know. The lights just quit. We may have blown a fuse or something…"

The girls murmured excitedly.

Suddenly the keyboardist spoke up. "Wait! Where's Charlie?"

"She's gone!" The remaining two girls began to look wildly around themselves.

"Ann is missing too!" Said the drummer.

Frank caught sight of his brother and they both started for the stage.

"Is something wrong?" Frank asked as he approached the club owner.

"Nothing to worry yourself about." The redheaded keyboardist told him with a flippant nod of her head. She was trying to act tough, but Frank could see in her eyes, just how concerned she really was.

"Are you sure? We may be able to help." Joe's voice came from Frank's left.

"We don't even know what is going on ourselves. And how would be able to help us?" The drummer asked looking unhappily down upon the two brothers.

"Look, I'm Frank Hardy and this is my brother Joe..." Frank got onto the stage with Joe following closely at his heels.

"Wait! Hardy?" The plump club owner eyed one brother then the other. "Any relation to Fenton Hardy, the private detective?"

"He's our father." Said Joe.

"Is everything going alright up here, Mr. Pierce?"

The Hardy's turned as another man climbed onto the stage. With his bleach blonde hair and sunglasses, Frank instantly identified him as being the band's manager.

"I'm afraid not, MK." Greg frowned solemnly. "It seems that two of your band members have vanished!"

"Vanished?" MK looked to the girls as if counting heads.

"Yes, sir."

"Well then what are you doing standing around here for? Someone should be on the phone with the police!"

"I'll do it!" Volunteered the redhead.

"No, Dawn. I don't want to let any more of you girls out of my sight." MK turned to Joe. "Why don't you do it?"

"Me?"

"Joe…" Frank gave him a warning look and the younger Hardy soon slunk off to complete the task.

"Who's this?"

When Frank turned back to the group, he caught the man that went by MK staring straight at him. "Um…my name's Frank Hardy, sir. I was at a table when the lights went out and I just wandered up here to see if I could help."

MK frowned at him. Frank didn't like how the man looked down on him. Frank hated being so critically judged by someone who couldn't be much older then himself. _He's probably twenty-five at the oldest. _Frank decided.

"He's the son of Fenton Hardy. The private investigator!" Greg piped up in Frank's defense.

"Is that so?" MK's gaze wandered back to the eldest brother.

Frank nodded.

"Then do you think you could get your father on my case, Mr. Hardy?"

"Well, sir. I was actually thinking that you may consider hiring my brother and I--"

"You?! You're just a punk teenager! Why would I hire you?"

Frank kept his cool, "My brother and I are amateur detectives, sir. We solve mysteries all the time."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"We don't charge anything…"

"Get out of here!"

Joe returned then. "The police are on their way."

"Good." MK frowned once more at Frank before turning to what was left of his band. "Come on, girls. Let's sit down while we wait for the police to arrive." He began herding the girls off stage and to a nearby table.

Joe went to his brother. "Who _was_ that guy?"

Frank shrugged. "I don't know, but he wasn't very friendly…"

Greg stepped forward. "His name is Marley Kane. MK for short He's the band's business manager." Frank and Joe exchanged worried looks. They hadn't realized Greg had been listening into their conversation.

"Look boys," Greg continued, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, "I don't care what MK said about you two not being experienced detectives and stuff. Your dad's a legend as far as I'm concerned, and I'm willing to give the second generation a chance. I want you guys to take this case. How about it? If word got out that two girls got kidnapped from my club, I could be ruined!"

Frank and Joe exchanged glances. Here they were, getting the job offer they had been hoping for, but should they take it?

"Okay, Mr. Pierce."

"Call me Greg."

"Alright, Greg. We'll help."

Greg's face broke into a grin and he slapped both of the boys on the back, "Thanks fellas. You don't understand what this means to me. I mean… the club's all I got!"

Just then they heard sirens approach as several police cars pulled into the club's lot. The audience began to buzz excitedly, talking amongst themselves in worried tones.

"You'd better go explain the situation to the audience." Frank said, nudging Greg towards the microphone. "Don't worry. We'll start looking into things."

Greg nodded and headed for the microphone.

"Well, Frank. Where do you want to start?" Joe turned to his brother.

"With the group, but let's wait until the police have got MK occupied."

"Alright, then." Joe nodded.

"Until then," Frank spoke again, "Let's first take a look around, see if we can find anything."

"Right-T-O! Lead the way, big brother!"

* * *

It wasn't long before the place was swarming with cops. Frank and Joe took a look around the stage and then returned to the table where their chums sat waiting.

"What's up?" Asked Tony.

"Looks like a kidnapping." Frank replied grimly. "Seems two of the band members are missing."

"Missing?"

"Yeah, vanished when the lights went off."

Tony and the rest nodded.

"And let me guess, the Hardys are on the case?" Chet asked.

"You've got it." Said Joe.

"Need any help?"

Frank looked to Callie. "Sure. After the police left, I thought we should question a few audience members. See if they saw anything."

She nodded.

"We'll all help you." Biff volunteered. "Just tell us what to do."

Frank nodded. "Hang tight for now. We'll let you know when we need you."

"The ever-present Hardy Boys, I should have known…"

Frank and Joe both turned around to see Chief Collig frowning at them. Chief Collig was the head of police at Bayport and was always butting heads with the amateurs. It didn't surprise Frank one bit to see him there. Nor did it surprise him when the Chief again, tried to warn them off the case.

"Don't think because you were here first that you can go and solve this thing by yourselves." Said the Chief, echoing Frank's thoughts.

"Oh we don't think, we _know_ we can!" Snapped Joe.

Frank frowned at his brother.

Joe looked up at Frank and shrugged. Then looked back to the chief, who was now frowning at both of the boys.

"Stay out of this. Got it? I don't want you anywhere near this case." Chief Collig warned the boys again, before walking off to rejoin his fellow officers.

"Are you going to let him push you around like that?" Callie asked, with a smile, looking from one Hardy to the other.

"Not a chance." Joe said, turning around to grin at her.

"So," Biff looked to the brothers. "What's our first move?"

"Once the police are done with the band, I'd like to talk to them myself. The rest of you can start questioning the other audience members then." Frank looked to his friends for approval. They all nodded.

* * *

Moments later, Frank saw the chief walking off with the band's manager, leaving the _Sweethearts _alone. "Joe? Let's go."

"Finally." Joe stood up and the two brothers approached the girls' table.

"Hey it's the Hardy's again." The redheaded girl said as she spotted the brothers walking toward them. She gave them a weak smile followed by a flutter of her fingers.

"Yes ma'am, that's us." Joe said walking up to the table with his older brother in tow and a large grin on his face.

"I guess you want to talk to us too." The lead guitarist said.

Joe's smile vanished and he looked worriedly at Frank.

"Chill, we've been talking to Greg. We think it's cool that you wanna help us out." She replied tracing the scars on the wooden table with her fingernail. "By the way, I'm Leslie and this is Sammy and Dawn."

"Nice to meet you all." Frank shook each girl's hand. "Now who did you say was missing? Your lead singer? Charlie, correct?"

"Yeah, and our bass player." Dawn added glumly. "Her name's Ann."

"Hmm… odd." Joe said thinking aloud.

"What are you thinking, Joe?" Frank turned to his younger brother.

"Why would the kidnapper target just those two?" Joe looked to the girls for the answer.

"Well, Charlie's the leader. And Ann writes most of our songs..." Sammy told the boys.

"Without them, we don't have a lead singer or our lead song writer. Our band is about to go down the tubes." Dawn said with a huff.

"Don't worry." Joe said, hoping to lift the girls' spirits, "We'll find them."

"Yeah, but we are going to have to ask you a few questions first." Frank said, "Did you hear or see anything weird before the lights went out?" He looked to the three girls

"Not that I can think of." Sammy told him.

"Me either." Said Dawn.

"Um…" Leslie cocked her head in thought. "No. I don't think so."

"Is there any reason why Charlie or Ann may have wanted to disappear?" Joe asked.

"You mean, you actually think Charlie and Ann may have purposefully ditched us?"

"It's just a thought." Frank said defending his brother.

"Well…" Dawn thought for a while. "Charlie did have this one boyfriend once. He ended up being a real creep. Wouldn't leave her alone. He'd buy her flowers and chocolates and even a note here and there; even after they broke up."

"What's his name?" Asked Frank.

"Gary. Gary…" Dawn looked to her friends for help.

"Gary Brent." Leslie provided.

"Any idea where he lives?"

"In an apartment in upper Manhattan. I don't remember the address."

Frank nodded.

"You know, now thinking back, I remember seeing him a couple of nights ago at the club." Said Dawn.

"When was that?"

"Last Saturday. He came to see Charlie. They got in this huge argument."

"Any idea what they argued about?"

Dawn shook her head. "No. Charlie wouldn't talk about it."

Frank nodded again and then looked to his brother. "We should probably pay Mr. Brent a visit."

Joe nodded.

"Let us know what you guys find out." Said Sammy. "She handed Joe a card. "This is the hotel we're staying at. Just call the man at the front desk and he should be able to tell you what room we're in."

Joe took the card and pocketed it. "Okay, thanks."

"If you think of anything else that may help, call us." Said Frank. He handed Sammy a card of his own where he had scribbled down their phone number. "If nobody answers, just leave a message."

Sammy nodded.

The Hardy brothers soon returned to their table and found all their friends already there.

"Find anything?" Asked Callie.

"We have a few leads. How about you guys?"

Biff shook his head. "Not a thing. Everyone basically remembers watching the band and then the lights going out."

"Same story for all of us." Tony added.

Joe looked to Frank. "Great…"

"Anyways, we were thinking of heading out just as soon as the police allow it." Chet said.

"Okay." Frank nodded. "Joe and I will probably do the same."

* * *

When the Hardy brothers got home that night, their aunt and parents were already in bed. Joe wasted no time in hurrying to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Frank meanwhile, dawdled a bit downstairs, writing down all the information he had gathered from the _Sweethearts_ in a notebook.

"Gary Brent…" He tapped the name with a pencil, as he looked it over. The name for some reason sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

"What's up?" Joe entered the kitchen where he saw his brother bent over the phone.

"Gary Brent. Does the name mean anything to you?" Frank looked to his brother.

"Wasn't that the name of Charlie's ex-boyfriend?"

"No, I mean other then that. Have you heard it before?"

Joe shrugged. "No. I don't think so. Why?"

"I don't know, I just feel I've heard that name before…"

Joe shook his head and got down a glass, filling it with water from the tap. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"You think to much, big brother. Why not give it a rest and we'll pick it up in the morning?"

Frank shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Seriously. We'll accomplish more if we're rested. We can't do anything more tonight. The police searched the premises. The girls are gone."

"I guess you're right…"

Suddenly, the phone rang. Frank instantly snatched it up. "Hello?"

"Hello? Frank?"

Sammy.

"Yeah, it's me, what's up?"

"You'll never believe it!" She sounded excited and Frank wondered why. "We just found Ann!"


	3. Chapter 3: Another Lead

**Chapter Three**

"I'm okay MK, really."

When the Hardy's arrived back at the club that afternoon, they saw Ann sitting on a table with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was wet from rain, but other then that, she looked fine. Marley Kane sat near her and the rest of the girls were all chatting excitedly.

"You're sure? No broken bones or scrapes or anything?"

"I'll be fine, MK."

Frank approached the group with Joe in tow. The police weren't in sight. Frank figured they had gone back to the station.

"Frank. Joe." Sammy smiled as they approached.

But MK's eye narrowed as he spotted the brothers. "What are _they _doing here?"

"I called them."

Greg entered the room then. "Alright, the police and an ambulance are on their way!" His eyes brightened when he spotted the Hardys. "Gosh, you guys don't miss a beat do you?"

"Sammy called us." Frank said.

Joe walked over to where the girls sat with their manager. "Hey, you alright?" He said to Ann.

Ann looked worriedly at her friends.

"It's okay. He's a detective." Said Dawn with an encouraging smile.

"He's an amateur!" Snapped MK.

"Chill, MK, dude." Leslie said. "Give these guys a chance."

Joe took a chair and brought it over to the group's table. "Maybe someone could tell us what happened?"

"Sure. Where should we start?"

"How about from the beginning?" Frank suggested.

Sammy nodded. "Okay then. Well, not long after everyone left, Ann came limping out of the woods..."

"Woods?"

Ann nodded.

"Do you remember what happened in the woods?" Frank also grabbed a chair and sat beside his younger brother.

Ann nodded again.

"Would you mind telling us?"

Ann swallowed hard, "Where should I start?"

"How about from when the lights in the club went out?"

She nodded meekly, "Well…after the lights went out, somebody grabbed me…and… I tried to scream… b-but they gagged me. Charlie screamed and then they drug us out the back door and into the woods where there was a van waiting." She paused and took a deep breath. "Charlie and I were fighting with the guys but they were too strong for us."

"How did you get away?" Dawn asked her, eyes wide.

"Charlie hit the guy that had me. He let me go then. I ran as fast as I could and then I tripped. I ended up hiding in the bushes until they finally gave up the search and left. That's when I ran back here."

Frank nodded solemnly.

Joe said, "Can I ask you something else?"

"Um…"

"I think that's enough for now." MK interjected, placing a protective arm around Ann's shoulders. "Ann's obviously just been through a _very_ traumatic experience."

"It's okay, MK. I want to help."

"But, Ann…"

Ann looked back to the brothers. "Please. Ask away."

Joe nodded, "Um…do you remember anything about the van they had? Like the color, or the make, or anything?"

"Well…" Ann thought for a moment, "It was white, with no windows on the back..." She paused and then shook her head. "I'm sorry. That's all I can remember."

"It's fine." Frank spoke up, then prodded gently. "Do you remember anything about the men who grabbed you?"

"They all had masks on..."

"Ski-masks?" Joe asked.

Ann nodded, "I think so… And they all wore dark clothing."

"How tall would you say they were?" Said Frank.

"I don't know. Tall?" She paused, "Well, taller than me, at least." She looked to the boys again. "Does that help you any?"

"Yeah. Anything you can tell us is helpful." Frank forced a smile at her and the rest of the band members.

"You didn't happen to see the license plate did you?" Joe said, tying to get more information.

"No. I didn't get a good look at it. Sorry." Ann looked down at her hands frowning.

"Hey, it's okay. Really." Joe said as he reached out and touched her arm. "What's important is that you're okay."

"What about Charlie?"

"We'll find her. I promise."

MK frowned at him. Suddenly, sirens filled the air as an ambulance and cop car pulled into the lot.

Spotting Chief Collig, Frank instantly looked to Greg. "We'd better split."

Greg nodded. "Well… okay."

"Stay safe." Joe smiled at Ann. "Sammy's got our number if you think of anything more."

Ann nodded weakly and MK glared at him.

"Joe! Come on!"

Frank and Joe skipped out the back just as the police entered with the paramedics. Frank looked to his younger brother. "Stay safe, huh?"

Joe frowned. "She just reminds me of Iola, that's all."

Frank's grin faded. Whenever that name came up, he tried to be understanding. It hadn't been all that long, after all, since the car bomb went off that killed Joe's girlfriend. Frank knew the hole in Joe's heart had still yet to totally heal since Iola's death.

They returned to the car in silence and then drove home. All the while Joe thought of Iola and that fateful day.

* * *

Charlie woke up later that night on a damp floor with one large bump on the head.

"Ouch." She reached to feel the injury the guys had given her when she had kicked the one holding onto Ann. She sat up and looked around. There were no windows and no door that she could see. "Where am I?" Just then, a part of the wall swung open to reveal a man standing in the doorway.

"You're awake." The man looked down at her.

"Y-yes. Who are you? What do you want?" She tried to back away from him as he came walking towards her.

"It's not what _I_ want. Stand up!" He drew her into a corner and grabbed her wrist. "The boss wants to see you now that you're awake." He pulled her too her feet.

"No! I don't want to go. Let me go!" She yelled at him as he yanked her out the door and up some stairs.

"Stop yelling!" He snapped at her then turned into a large room with a desk and a man sitting in the chair behind it. He back was to her. _What? Is he afraid to show me his face?_

"Is she awake now? Or are you just wasting my time again?" The man asked the guy holding Charlie.

"No sir. Here she is." The first man threw Charlie at the desk.

"What do you want with me? Huh? Why go to all this trouble?" Charlie frowned at the back of his head. She had had just about enough of this pushing around.

"What I want is…" He started to say but then stopped suddenly.

"What? What do you want from me?"

"Oh, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. Isn't it obvious?" He said calmly, "I want you back."


	4. Chapter 4: Another Suspect

**Chapter Four**

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Joe asked, peering out the van window at an old rundown house.

"It matches the address the girls gave us." Frank again looked at the piece of paper Sammy had handed him the night before.

"Well, should we go knock?" Joe looked to his older brother.

"I guess so."

Frank undid his seat belt and stepped out of the car. The two brothers walked to the front door and knocked. No answer. Frank looked at his brother.

Joe shrugged. "Maybe he's not home."

"Even so. Let's try again."

This time, they heard a voice come from inside.

"I know. I know. I'm coming. I'm coming!"

Seconds later the door opened and the boys came face to face with a teenaged boy with dirty-blonde hair.

"Sorry about the wait." The man held a crying infant in his arms.

"Um…" Joe looked to Frank.

Frank got straight to the point. "Hi, I'm Frank Hardy and this is my brother Joe. We're looking for Gary Brent. Do you know where he is?"

"Speaking." The young man looked at them with suspicious eyes. Frank figured he couldn't be any older then seventeen.

"Um…well… We understand you knew Charlie Sunders?"

Gary's eyes narrowed. "Who are you guys? Some sort of cops?"

"We're friends of Charlie's." Joe answered calmly.

"Oh." Gary looked like he was going to shut the door, so Frank stepped in, placing his foot in the doorframe. "Please, Gary. We just want to talk. Charlie went missing at a band performance last night and we're trying to talk to anybody who may have seen her."

"Well, I haven't seen her! Haven't even heard from her in months! Can you believe the agony you go through when you like a girl and she totally ignores you?" Gary looked at them, waiting for a reaction.

"So, you and Charlie didn't date?"

"Oh, she and I went out alright. Until she decided to dump me for some guy named Josh."

Frank and Joe exchanged glances. "Josh?"

"Yeah. Joshua Limlech. She met him at some club she and the band performed at. Fell for him like a ton of bricks!"

"I take it you didn't approve?"

"Approve? That guy was a heel! A cad! He didn't deserve a girl like Charlie!"

Frank had to think about this for a moment. Gary Brent didn't seem to be a thing like Sammy and the rest of the girls had described him. He hardly seemed like stalker material, or even a kidnapper for that matter. If he were acting, he was definitely good at it! "Do you know where we can reach this guy… Josh Limlech was it?"

Gary shrugged. "I don't know. Just check around at all the local clubs I guess. He's always going to places like that. Lookin' to flirt with any skirt he can find."

Frank nodded. "What does he look like?"

Gary paused to think for a moment. "Um… tall…dark… I don't know. But just ask around. You're sure to find him."

Frank nodded. "Well, thanks for your time."

Gary shrugged. "Sure." The baby in his arms began to cry again.

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Yours?" Joe motioned towards the infant.

Gary looked a little confused and then his face broke out into an embarrassed smile. "Oh, No! No! This little brat belongs to my sister. I'm babysitting."

Joe nodded. Frank was sure his brother was just as relieved as he was.

"Well, catch you later, Gary."

"Sure. I hope you guys find Charlie. She was always a tricky one. Here one moment, gone the next." He laughed. "Later, fellows!"

"Later, Gary."

Frank and Joe headed for the van. When they got in, Joe turned to his brother. "What do think he meant by that? Here one moment, gone the next?"

Frank shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Do you think he was hinting that Charlie disappeared purposefully?"

"Maybe."

"But that's impossible! Ann said herself that they were attacked!"

"Maybe."

Joe looked to his brother. "What are you hinting at? That Ann may have lied?"

"All I'm saying is she and Charlie are friends. It is possible that Ann would make up a story about a kidnapping if Charlie told her to."

Joe shook his head. "No way! I'm sorry Frank, but I think you're way off the line on this one!"

"I'm just keeping an open mind."

"Alright, but I still think you're dead wrong." Joe paused. "Let's just find this Josh guy and question him. I'm sure we'll learn more once we know a little more about Charlie."

Frank nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Joe knocked on the door of the girls' hotel room.

"Who is it?" Sammy's voice came from the other side of the door.

"It's Joe and Frank Hardy. We wanted to ask you a few things." He smiled as Sammy opened the door for them.

"What do you guys need to know?" She let them go through the door and showed them the couch where they could sit. "Do you want me to get the rest of the girls out here?"

"That would be great. Thanks." Frank smiled up at her from his place on the couch.

They watched her walk over to a door and knock before walking in. The boys sat looking at each other before the four girls walked back out.

"And the Hardy's are here again." Dawn said as she sat on the counter in the small kitchen area.

"Yeah my brother and I have just a few questions about a guy named Josh" Frank looked at each girl.

"Joshua Limlech?" Ann spook up.

"Yeah you know him?" Joe asked her.

"Uh yeah. Kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?" Frank asked.

"Well he kinda tried to hook up with Charlie."

"Hook up?" Joe looked at his brother questioningly. Frank shrugged.

"Well, he asked her out." Said Dawn, "But she turned him down."

"Was he mad about that?" Frank asked.

"A bit. He totally flipped and started throwing things around in the club and was kicked out. It kinda scared her." Sammy told the brothers.

"I don't think we have ever gone back to that club since then." Leslie chimed in.

"Hmmm..." Joe thought for a moment. He looked to Frank. "Our suspect?"

"Maybe." Frank looked back to the girls. "Do you know where we can find him?"

Sammy nodded. "Sure. He's probably at that one club in downtown Manhattan. I don't remember what it was called..."

"Maybe you could draw us a map?"

"I've got a better idea, why don't we show you where it is?" Leslie suggested.

"All four of you?"

"Ann can go. She's the best with directions."

"Me?" Ann looked at the girls and then over to the brothers.

"Sure. You're good with directions." Sammy nodded.

"Well… I guess I could go." Ann stood to put on her coat.

"Great!" Said Joe.

Ann slipped her arm into her coat and then put her shoes on. She looked to the boys, who were still sitting on the couch. "Let's go." The boys got up and they all headed to the door. "Bye girls, we'll be back later."

"Be careful, Ann." Sammy said to her. Then she looked to the boys, "Watch her. I don't want to find you've lost her."

"We'll be fine." Joe looked back at Sammy and smiled.

"Bye." They exited.

"So where to, Ann?" Frank said as they got into the Hardy van.

"Um... Head for downtown. The club is not too far from the freeway." She told him as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Right-T-O." He said and with that they were off.

* * *

The club Ann directed them to looked very little like the place Joe expected to find a man like Josh Limlech. It was located at the very edge of downtown surrounded by a couple of nice looking restaurants with outdoor seating. Frank parked on the road and the three teens entered the club.

A blonde girl with freckles met them at the door. "You guys got reservations?" She asked, smacking the bubblegum she chewed.

"Reservations for a club?" Joe looked doubtful.

The girl grinned. "No actually, we just had a party of three reserve a table and we've been waiting all day for them to arrive."

Joe shrugged.

"We're looking for a guy by the name of Josh Limlech. Maybe you can help us?" Frank looked to her hopefully.

"Why? You three friends of his or something?"

"Or something." Said Joe.

She grinned. "Well, he's a regular here. Sits right back there at the last table." She pointed. The Hardys and Ann looked to where she directed. The table was empty. "If you're looking for him, he'll show up there. Usually around noon."

Frank nodded. "Thanks."

"Sure."

The trio headed over to the table and sat down.

"Seems like a nice enough club." Joe looked at the two across the table from him.

"And they have a great sound system." Ann said with a smile.

"You would think of that." Joe smiled at her. Ann turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Just wait until you meet Charlie. She is ten times worse about that kind of thing then I am." Ann said.

"Hey, you're sitting at my table..." They three teens looked up to see a black haired teen dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. "Well?"

"Josh." Ann said quietly.

"Wait. This is Josh?" Frank asked.

"Yeah so what?" Josh sized Frank up.

Joe shrugged. "Nothing. We were just searching for you."

Josh took a seat beside Ann. "Me? Why were you lookin' for me?"

"What can I get you folks today?" The blonde girl from earlier came to the table with a notepad in hand. She winked at Frank. "Found him, eh? What did I tell you?"

Josh frowned.

"Um… a root beer please. No ice." Said Joe." He looked to Ann. "You want anything?"

Ann shook her head.

"Same for me thanks." Said Frank.

"Nachos and a Pepsi." Josh added.

"Alrighty. Well then, I'll be back soon with your order!" The blonde smiled and waltzed off towards the kitchen.

"So, where were we?" Said Frank, turning to Josh.

Josh frowned, "I was asking you punks why you were looking for me."

"Aw yes…" Frank nodded.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why are you guys lookin' for me? Is it your girlfriend? 'Cause I swear, she came to me first!" Josh settled back into his seat as their waitress returned with their drinks.

"Here you folks are." She looked to Josh. "Your nachos are comin' up next."

He waved her off and she returned to the kitchen.

Joe sipped his soda before looking back to Josh. "Actually, we're here to ask you about a girl. Does the name Charlie Sunders mean anything to you?"

Josh huffed. "Yeah, that singing broad? What about here?"

"We understand the two of you dated?"

Josh shrugged. "Yeah? What about it?"

"She's missing. We're just wondering when's the last time you saw her?"

Josh scratched his chin. "I'd say about six weeks ago…"

"That's not true!" Interjected Ann. "You came to see her last week!"

Josh turned to her. "Now what is this? Who are you?"

"Ann. Charlie's friend. Remember? I was there when you asked her out."

"Last week? I have no clue what you are talking about. You are whacked! I wasn't even here last week."

"You were too. You asked her out and she said no. You stared throwing things and got kicked out." Ann added.

"I don't need this." Josh turned around to leave.

"Wait." Frank stopped him, "We just have a few more questions. Please, just help us out a little bit."

"Why should I? She's not important to me."

"But she's been kidnapped." Joe spoke up.

"So? What's it to me?" Josh eyed the younger Hardy.

"You're a real jerk you know that?" Ann said as she got to her feet and walked away.

Josh raised an eyebrow and watched her go.

"Forgive her." Joe said tensely. "This whole kidnapping thing's got her upset." He set off after Ann.

Josh looked to Frank. "What is it with these girls?" He threw his hands up in the air. "Women! Ha!"

Frank only turned back to his soda and took a sip. The waitress soon returned with Josh's plate of nachos.

"Where'd everybody go?" She asked, setting the plate on the table.

Frank shrugged. "Forget it. What's the tab?" He pulled out his wallet.

"That'll be eight ninety-six."

Frank handed her the money. "Keep the change."

She smiled, "Gosh. Thanks."

Frank then turned to Josh. "Enjoy your lunch and if you think of anything that may help us, don't hesitate to call." Frank hastily scribbled down their number on a paper napkin and handed it to Josh. "If no one answers, just leave a message."

Josh nodded his mouth full of food. "Sure."

Frank smiled and then left in search of his brother. He found Joe and Ann standing outside of the club. Neither looked very happy.

"You okay Ann?" Frank asked as he walked up to them.

"Yeah… fine." Ann said.

"Get anything from him after we left?" Joe asked his older brother.

"Not a thing. But I gave him our number and told him to call us if he thinks of anything." Frank said as the three teens walked to the van and got in. Frank turned the key and they headed back to the hotel.

"I can't believe he'd lie like that." Ann sat in the backseat fuming.

"It's okay, Ann." Joe turned around to look at her. "He's a jerk. That's what jerks do."

"What about Charlie? We need to find her before anything else happens!"

"That's what we are here for." Said Frank. "But you'll have to cooperate with us."

"Of course!" Agreed Ann.

When they arrived back at the hotel though. Frank couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. His bad feelings increased as they approached the girl's room.

"Something wrong, Frank." Joe asked his brother as they paused outside of the band's room.

Frank shook his head. "Just thinking. Come on, knock on the door."

Joe did as directed. Ann and the Hardy brothers waited, but nobody came to the door.

"That's strange…" Said Ann. She knocked again. No answer.

Frank and Joe exchanged worried glances.

"They must have gone out somewhere." Ann said and dug through her purse for her key. "Don't worry. I'll get us in." She pulled out the passkey and entered it into the lock. When the light turned green they pushed open the door and stepped inside. All three of them paused in shock.

"We need to call the police."


	5. Chapter 5: Too Many Possibilities

**Chapter Five**

"Would you look at this place?" Joe took a step further into the apartment. Ann followed close behind and grabbed for the phone.

"Don't!" Frank said urgently.

Ann looked up at him quizzically.

Frank came to her side. "Here, take this quarter and call from a payphone in the hotel lobby." He handed her the change.

"But--"

"We don't want to touch anything until the police have arrived." Frank explained.

Ann nodded and took the quarter from Frank's outstretched hand. "What do I tell them?"

"Say you're reporting a break-in."

"Okay…"

Frank waited until she had left before turning back to Joe.

"Where do you think the girls are?" Joe asked him.

"I don't know. Let's just hope they weren't here when the robber was."

Joe nodded. He began walking around the room, searching the contents with his eyes. After a while he said, "What do you think they were looking for?"

"Who knows?" Frank answered, still looking around the room. "Could be a number of things. Money's usually on the top of the list…."

"I'm back!" Ann returned to the room. "The police are on their way."

"Good." Joe said, turning to her. "Watch out. Don't trip."

Ann began stepping over the pieces of fallen property. "Where are the others? I mean, were they here when this happened?" Ann looked to both boys, who shrugged.

"Ann," Frank made his way over to her, "Can you think of anything in here that someone might be after? Money, ID, passports?"

Ann thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't think so. MK has all the important stuff locked up in the hotel safe."

"Do you girls carry around any jewelry in your suitcases?"

"Only Charlie. She has a silver necklace. But she was wearing it the night she disappeared."

Frank and his brother exchanged glances. "What does this necklace look like?"

Ann shrugged, "It's not very expensive. Just a silver chain with a heart-shaped charm on it. She got it from Gary."

Joe's eyes widened. "Gary Brent gave it to her?"

"Yeah. She really liked it. I guess that's why she wore it, even after their break-up."

Frank nodded. "Well… looks like there's nothing left for us to do but wait until the police get here…"

"Whoa! What happened here?" MK's voice came from the doorway. "What have you two done?"

The three teen's eyes snapped to the doorway where MK stood with the rest of the _Sweethearts_.

"What happened in here?" Sammy came through the door looking at the mess disgustedly with the rest of the girls.

"Sammy! Dawn! Leslie!" Ann lunged at her friends and wrapped her arms around them in a group hug. "You're alright! Where were you?"

"We just went out to lunch with MK." Replied Leslie plainly.

"Ann, are you okay? What happened here?" Sammy looked to her friend.

"We don't know what happened. It was like this when we got here." Frank told them, stepping forward. Joe soon appeared at his side.

"A very likely story." Said MK, his eyes narrowing.

"Hey, it's the truth!" Joe quickly defended himself. "Even ask Ann."

Everyone turned to look at the band's dark-haired bass player.

"It's true." Said Ann, "It was like this when the boys and I arrived." She looked to her friends. "For a moment there, we thought you three had been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped? Why us?" Asked Leslie.

"Because Charlie was kidnapped and then I almost was and---"

"Preposterous!" Exclaimed MK loudly. Everyone silenced to look at him. He glared at the Hardys. "Multiple kidnappings? What are you two trying to do? Scare my girls out of town?"

Frank stepped forward. "We had nothing to do with Charlie's kidnapping, sir."

"I didn't say you did, but that doesn't mean you have to frighten what's left of my band with a threat that the kidnapper may be back."

"But sir, it's not unlikely. He may be back." The eldest Hardy tried to reason with the flustered manager.

"_May_ be back? He has my lead singer! Who else could he need? I'm already ruined!"

"Nonsense, MK." Said Ann gently. She went to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're not ruined."

"Yeah," Agreed Sammy, "Just because our lead singer's gone doesn't mean we can't still perform."

"Of course not!" Agreed Leslie. "Dawn can sing all of Charlie's parts!"

"Me?" Dawn's face drained.

"Sure. Next to Charlie you sing the loudest."

"Wait a minute!" MK held up both his hands to silence the band. "You girls can't go on without Charlie. What about your title? You can't be _Charlie and the Sweethearts_ without Charlie!"

"We can just be the _Sweethearts_?" Suggested Ann.

"No, no, no!"

"Police!" Two officers suddenly came into the room. The gazes of the two men swept the room and it's occupants. "Which one of you's Ann Grant?"

Ann raised her hand. "That's me."

"This the room that was ransacked?"

"Yes, sir."

"What is the meaning of this?" MK looked to the two police officers.

"We got a call from this young lady saying there was a break in here." The first officer told MK.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Sammy looked at him. "Look around." She stepped to the side and let the two police officers farther into the room.

"Uh, thank you!" One cop walked past her and ran right into Frank.

He turned around to see whom he had hit. "Frank Hardy. I should have known." The officer smiled at the elder Hardy boy.

"Hey there, Eric." Frank smiled back.

"Do you guys know like all the cops around here?" Sammy asked Joe.

"Well, our dad works with most of them, so yeah." Joe answered her. He watched as the two policemen walked around the room.

"Let's go down to the lobby so these two can have the room to do their jobs." Frank turned to the group.

Joe looked to his brother and Frank winked back. Joe got the message: _Get MK out of the room so I can also investigate._ Joe hated the idea of being stuck downstairs with MK and the _Sweethearts_, but he could understand Frank's reasoning.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day!" Agreed MK.

"Alright. Let's go." Joe headed towards the doorway and the rest followed.

"Aren't you coming, Frank?" Ann paused at the doorway to look back at the other Hardy brother.

Frank smiled at her. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Come on, Ann." Joe took her by the arm and steered her towards the door. They caught up with the rest of the group in the hallway and then they all rode the elevator down to the hotel lobby, taking seats by a gurgling fountain.

"I can't believe someone would break into our room like that." Said Dawn, falling into the sofa beside Joe.

Sammy shrugged.

"I'm going to talk to the man at the front desk and see if I can get you girls into another room." MK said walking away.

Leslie watched him walk away before turning back to Joe. "So… what'd you guys learn from Josh? Does he know where Charlie is?"

"He swears he hasn't seen her for months."

"But he's lying." Sammy interjected. "We just saw him talking with Charlie last week. Caused a real scene too."

Joe nodded. "That's what Ann said."

"So then why lie about it?" Dawn asked him.

Joe shrugged. "Who knows. He's probably trying to hide something."

"Man, I really don't like that guy. I knew he was bad news the minute he walked up to her." Sammy frowned.

"Well, he's not _all_ bad." Dawn spoke up, "I mean, he's cute."

Leslie rolled her eyes, "I don't care how cute he is! Josh Limlech is a creep!"

"Yeah he is!" Sammy agreed.

"Okay girls, you have a new room, now." MK came back and handed each girl a new room key. "Here are your keys. You can all go up there and wait."

The girls nodded and stood. Joe did the same.

MK pushed him back in his seat. "Not you, Mr. Hardy." He leveled a serious gaze on the younger brother.

Joe glared up at the manager. He was getting tired of getting pushed around. _But Frank would want you to keep cool. _He reminded himself. He took a deep breath and repositioned himself on the sofa. "Fine, I'll wait for Frank. He should be down here any minute." He told MK, calmly.

"Yeah, where is that brother of yours?" He glared at Joe again. "He better not be messing things up, up there."

Joe's anger flared again. He just _couldn't _keep his cool. Not when that guy was acting like such a jerk. "Look, MK," He sprung to his feet, "My brother's a detective, one of the best. He would_ never_ ruin a crime scene!" Joe pointed a finger in the manager's face.

MK seemed taken aback.

"And for your information," Joe continued, fuming, "We _are_ going to work on this case. Whether you like it or not!"

"Joe!" Just then, Frank came jogging down the stairs followed by the two policemen. When he approached them he looked quickly around. "Where are the girls?"

Joe turned. The anxious look on his brother's face instantly causing him to forget his anger and he lowered his arm. "They all headed up to their new room. Why? What's wrong?"

"We found a wallet in the girl's room." Frank spoke quickly.

"So? What's so urgent about that?"

"It's _who_ it belongs to, Joe. There was an ID card inside. The wallet belongs to Gary Brent."


	6. Chapter 6: What's Up With Gary Brent?

**Chapter Six**

"Gary Brent? I just can't believe it!"

Later that evening, the Hardy brothers were sitting at a restaurant with the Sweethearts for dinner. They had just told the girl's about Gary's arrest and all the girls seemed to be shocked.

Joe took a sip of his soda. "We were pretty surprised ourselves."

Frank nodded. "But they found his wallet in your hotel room. He was either the guy who ransacked it, or someone planted it there."

"Which seems pretty unlikely..." Joe added. "They also found a couple of his fingerprints on the furniture."

"It just seems so unreal." Ann cradled her head in her hands, her elbows on the table.

"You think you know somebody and then they turn out to be a jerk." Joe looked to Ann, but she wasn't paying attention.

Frank grabbed for a breadstick. "I still think Gary is innocent. I'm sure somebody set him up."

Sammy turned to him, "Why do you say that?"

"Does Gary really seem like the type of guy who would kidnap an innocent girl and wreck her room?"

"If that girl was Charlie. Yes. He adored her!"

"Yeah, but kidnapping's awfully drastic." Frank shook his head. "I think he's innocent."

"Hmm… well I still don't know. I mean Gary was kind of upset when she broke up with him." Sammy looked to Frank.

"I still say he's not our man." Frank said taking another bite of his breadstick.

"Okay then. You're the master detective..." Sammy joked with him.

"That's right. We are" Joe joked back. The group laughed.

"How about Josh?" Dawn spoke up. "Could he be the man? Is he the one that set-up Gary and kidnapped Charlie?"

"It's a possibility, I guess." Agreed Joe. "But what would be his motive?"

"Well, Charlie actually dated Gary for a while, she never gave Josh a chance."

"Gary seems to think differently." Said Frank. "He said they went out. That Charlie fell for Josh 'like a brick.'"

"But they never went out. I'm sure." Said Leslie.

"Yeah," Sammy agreed, "Charlie would have told us if anything was going on between the two of them."

"Don't be so sure." Dawn interjected, "Charlie knew we all didn't approve of Josh. If she decided to go out with him she probably wouldn't tell us."

The other three girls nodded solemnly.

"So she could have gone out with Josh?" Asked Frank.

"Anything's possible." Admitted Sammy, "Sure, all of us are close, but we're not with each other every minute of every day."

Joe looked to his brother. "Maybe we should talk to Josh again?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Frank nodded.

"Do you want any help? I mean I feel kinda useless just sitting around waiting for you guys." Sammy told the brothers.

Frank smiled at her. "Sure. That'd be great."

"We'd all like to help." Said Ann. "After all, Charlie's our friend. We want her back just as much as anybody."

Joe agreed. "The more help the better. Of course," He glanced at his brother, "As soon as things start to get rough, you four may want to just sit back and let us guys handle it."

Sammy rolled her eyes. "We do that and we'll _never_ get Charlie back."

Dawn giggled. "Oh, come on Sammy. Give these guys a break."

Ann looked at the two brothers. "So… when do we start? What do you guys want us to do first?"

Frank looked thoughtful. "I'll tell you what, I want each of you to make a list of events leading up to Charlie's disappearance. I want you to write down everything Charlie did three days prior to the event."

"Um okay. Well what did happen?" Dawn looked to Ann. "You were the last one to talk to her before we went on stage. Did she say anything to you?"

"She just briefed me on the set list again because I had forgotten." Ann replied.

"Anything else?" Frank asked her.

Ann shook her head. "No. Not really."

Joe spoke, "We just need anything, Ann. Even if it didn't seem important. Did she say anything else?"

"That's it, honest." But then she paused and thought for a moment. "Wait… it's not what she _said_... it's what we _heard_. It sounded like someone had fallen. We didn't think anything of it at the time."

"Oh yeah…We just thought some clumsy individual was walking around where they didn't belong. You know, some lousy fan." Added Sammy.

"You don't think…?" Ann looked at the brothers.

"It's a possibility. That guy could be our man. Did you see who it was?" Frank asked her.

"No, but we sent a stagehand over to see if he was okay."

"Do you remember _who_ the stagehand was?" Joe stepped toward her.

"I don't know his name but I could point him out for you." Ann nodded.

"Sure, let's go in the morning." Frank suggested, "Around ten tomorrow? Sound okay?"

"Um okay."

"We'll all come." Leslie said and Frank nodded.

"Alright. Let's plan on meeting again tomorrow morning. Till then, I suggest we try to forget the whole thing and enjoy ourselves the rest of the evening."

"Easier said than done." Sammy mumbled and Frank had to agree. Whenever someone disappeared on a case, it was impossible to forget. Especially when that somebody was a friend.

"Brief me again on what you want me to do?"

The next morning the Hardy brothers and buddy Tony Prito were cruising down the street on their way to the girl's Bayport hotel. They had called and arranged the meeting earlier that morning. They were going to return to the _Can't be Beat_ and find the stagehand Ann had mentioned.

"It's simple, Tony." Joe said from his place in the front seat. "We want you to help us keep an eye on the rest of the _Sweethearts_. Since Charlie disappeared, Frank and I don't want to take any chances. Especially after the ransack of their hotel room yesterday."

Tony nodded.

Frank smiled. He was glad he had friends like Tony to help them out. Chet had told the Hardy's he would be along later with Biff, but Callie was assisting at her Mom's Tupperware party and couldn't make it. Frank didn't mind though. He was sure that with one guy per _Sweetheart_, not one girl would be lost.

The pulled up into the hotel lot at around ten. The girls were already waiting for them, standing outside the front door.

"Hey." Sammy greeted the Hardys and their friend as they approached.

"Hey." Frank walk over to the group followed by his brother and friend. "But the way, girls? This is our friend Tony Prito. He took the day off work today to help us."

"Hey." Sammy and Leslie greeted him.

Ann only smiled shyly and Dawn looked star-struck.

"Hey." Tony replied.

"So, we have space for everyone in the van, if that's cool." Frank continued.

"Sammy wanted to take the rental." Leslie said.

"Rental?"

"Yeah, MK got it for us. Really cute 4-door convertible."

Joe's eyes widened. He loved cars.

"Alright then." Frank nodded. "So I guess we'll meet you girls down at the _Can't Be Beat_?"

"We'll follow you." Said Sammy.

"Okay see you then." Frank got in the van and they were off.

"What are you lot doing here?" Greg asked when the teens walked into the club a half hour later.

"Turns out we may have a witness after all." Joe informed him.

"Oh?" He turned to look at the girls.

"Yeah. Ann remember hearing someone fall and her and Charlie asked a stagehand to go check on the person before they went on stage." Sammy told Greg.

"Oh. Well feel free to talk to anyone you need." Greg showed them backstage and called all the stagehands over to them. "Here are all my stagehands." He turned to Ann, "Any of these guys the one you sent?"

"I think so." Ann looked at the dozen of so teenagers that stood before her.

"I'm their man." A dark-haired guy stepped forward and walked over to the Sweethearts. "You had me go look for someone that sounded like he fell right?" He looked down at Ann.

"Yes!" Ann nodded.

"Name's Danny Black. How can I help you?"

Frank spoke. "We were wondering if we may ask you a few questions?"

Danny shrugged. "Sure."

Greg stepped forward. "Why don't you kids go find a table and sit down? That way the rest of us can get back to work." He looked to Danny. "Thirty minutes."

"Yes, sir."

The eight teens made their way over to a table and sat down. The club was empty except for a few customers, so finding the space was easy.

"So…" Frank said as he and the rest settled into their chairs. He looked to Danny. "Could you tell us what that guy looked like, that fell backstage?"

Danny leaned back in his chair and a waitress came by to take orders. Everyone asked for a glass of ice water. The stagehand waited until she returned with the beverages before speaking. "You know, I don't really remember much."

"What do you mean?" Sammy looked at him, "You helped the guy up didn't you?"

"Not really…"

"Huh?"

"No one was there when I arrived."

The rest of the teens exchanged worried glances.

"I'm sure I heard someone fall." Said Ann.

Joe put a hand on her shoulder, "No one's doubting you."

"I just didn't see anyone. I went to look, but no one was there."

Frank thought for a moment. "Did you find anything backstage that didn't belong? A coat or something like that?"

Danny thought for a moment. "Well… Hudson found someone's earring in the backstage area, after the show. We didn't think anything of it and left it with Cheryl at the front desk. That's where we keep our lost and found box."

"Think it's still there?" Frank asked.

"We can check." Danny stood. "This way."

"We'll stay here." Sammy said. Frank and Joe nodded and followed Danny to the front of the club.

"Hey, Cheryl." Danny greeted the blonde girl up front. "Could we take a look in the lost in found."

"These fellas lose something?" Asked the girl, pulling a good-sized box onto the counter.

"Yeah…" Said Joe.

Danny began digging around in the box. "Should be easy to find." He said, thinking aloud, "Hudson put it in an envelope so it wouldn't get lost further." He dug around in the box some more but came up empty handed. "I can't find it!"

Frank and Joe exchanged worried glances.

"What are you guys looking for?" Asked Cheryl.

"The earring Hudson found Friday night." Danny explained, "He put it in an envelope and placed it in here."

"That thing belonged to you fellas?" Cheryl looked at the two Hardy's worriedly.

"Not exactly." Admitted Frank. "Why?"

"Well, that envelope just walked out the door a few minutes ago. The owner came by with the match."

"Do you remember what this girl looked like?" Asked Joe anxiously.

"Sure did. Real beauty. Blonde hair, blue eyes…"

As the description went on, Frank and Joe turned to look at one another in shock. The owner of the earring looked just like Charlie Ashford!


	7. Chapter 7: Two Boys One Crime!

**Chapter Seven**

"You mean to tell me that she did not get kidnapped?" Greg looked at the Hardy's in shock. They had since returned to their table where Greg had been waiting with the _Sweethearts_.

"Well, the lady at the front desk described her to a tee. Unless she has a twin running around town, that girl was Charlie." Joe shrugged and fell into a chair beside Ann.

"No, no twin." Ann shook her head. "She only has a brother."

"Oh yeah. Has anyone talked to Nick since C went missing?" Sammy looked to her friends.

"I called him yesterday." Leslie told her.

Dawn sat back in her chair. "How is he?"

"Worried, but aren't we all?" The lead guitarist shook her head in dismay.

"Can we keep talking about the real problem?" Joe sat up and looked at each girl in the eyes. The _Sweethearts_ all nodded.

Greg looked back to Joe and Frank. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet." Frank confessed.

"I'd better get back to work." Danny nodded to his boss and the rest of the group.

"Sure. Thanks for your help." Frank smiled at the youth as he watched him walk off and into the backstage portion of the club.

"Back to square one." Mumbled Joe.

"That's just great, isn't it?" Everyone turned as MK walked into the room. "I am never going to find my lead singer now, am I?" He glared at the two Hardy brothers. "Detectives? Ha!"

Joe fumed. "We're doing everything we can!"

MK merely ignored him and looked to the girls. "I saw your car parked outside. What are all of you doing here? You should be rehearsing! I didn't rent that rehearsal hall all for nothing!"

"Sorry, MK. We'll get going." Dawn smiled sadly at her manager and rose from her seat. The rest of the girls soon joined her.

"I don't know what the four of you think you were doing here..." MK continued glaring at the Hardy's and their friend.

"They're trying to help us find Charlie." Ann said.

"Well, they're doing a terrible job of it." MK herded the girls towards the door. "Now why don't we forget all about this? It's the police's job to find Charlie. Meanwhile, we still have a show to put on and you four need to rehearse!"

Tony and the Hardy's barely heard the last portion of the angry manager's speech as the front door to the club closed behind him and the _Sweethearts_. Once he had left, Tony turned to the others. "Well? Now what?"

"We wait for Chet and Biff to arrive and then we follow our lead on the earring." Frank said.

"What lead? All we know is that Charlie stopped by and picked up her other earring." Joe drew a circle on the tabletop in the condensation left by a water glass.

"We don't know that for certain. We'd need the earring to get a positive ID that it indeed belonged to Charlie. Besides, I'm sure there are other girls besides Charlie who fit that description."

"Yeah, like her twin." Joe huffed.

"But Ann said she didn't have a twin. Frank's right, Joe. We don't know for sure that girl was Charlie." Tony nodded looking to the elder Hardy. "Right?"

"Right." Frank agreed.

Just then, the boys other two chums entered the club. Chet Morton waved at the two Hardy brothers as he approached with athlete Biff Hooper at his heels. "Hey guys, sorry we were late. We didn't miss anything did we? Where are the girls?" Chet took a seat next to Tony letting out a tired breath.

"They had to go to a rehearsal hall." Tony explained. "Their manager returned not too long ago and boy was he ever angry."

"Then I'm glad we missed him." Said Chet. "Anyone order any food?"

The other boys groaned. Count on Chet to think about food at a time like this!

"So, anything new on the case?" Biff asked the brothers. Both brothers shook their heads.

"No leads if that's what you mean." Said Joe.

"Hm. Okay. So what do you want us to do" Biff asked motioning to the boys sitting at the table.

Frank thought for a moment, "I guess we could go pay Gary a visit. Maybe he'll be more open to talking now that he's behind bars?"

"Gotcha! Let's go." Biff stood waiting for his friends.

o0o

Not much later, the five boys entered the Bayport police station. The officer at the desk smiled at the boys as they approached.

"Hey there, boys. How's it going?"

Frank returned the gesture, "Hi, Sam. I was wondering if we could possibly talk to a man you have here. Gary Brent? He was brought in yesterday, suspected of kidnapping."

At this Sam Radley's smile faded, "I'm afraid you'd have to get an okay from the chief."

Joe frowned, "Somehow I knew he was going to say that!"

"Sorry, boys. You know the rules." Sam sat back in his chair.

Biff sighed, "Well, thanks anyways officer." The five teens turned towards the door.

"Well, that was a bust." Tony said once they were out the door.

Joe shrugged, "I could have told you that before we even got there!"

"Well, I think it was worth a try." Frank unlocked the boy's van and slid into the driver's seat. "So what if it got us nowhere? At least we tried!"

"I guess." Joe shrugged again and went to get into the passenger seat.

Soon, all five boys were loaded into the van and Frank pulled onto the main drag. Joe looked out him window at the passing scenery.

"Well, where to next?" Asked Tony from the backseat.

"Food." Chet answered. The rest responded with irate sighs. "Oh come on, guys. I'm starving!"

"Come on, Chet. We need you to think of the case, not your eating habits." Joe looked back at him. Chet sighed.

"What are you thinking, Frank?" Tony looked to his friend.

Frank keep his eyes on the road, "That we try to talk to Josh again."

"Josh?" Biff looked to the Hardys for an explanation.

"Josh was the one we told you about. The guy that hangs out at the clubs all the time." Joe said looking behind his seat once again.

Biff nodded. "How do we find him?"

"We head back to the club and if we can't find him there, we'll try a phone book."

o0o

When the Hardys and their friends arrived at the club, Josh was seated at the same table where they had left him before; this time munching on a hamburger and fries. He didn't look up as they approached, though Frank was sure he had seen them.

"Josh?" Frank said to him, "Can we talk to you again?"

This time, the teen looked up and gave the boys an angry scowl. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk to you… about Charlie." Joe scowled back at him.

"I already told you, I don't know where the chick is!"

"Well, how about, Gary? Did you hear that he was arrested yesterday?" Frank said, trying to lead the conversation in a slightly different direction.

Josh sat silently.

"Well?" Joe was growing angry.

Josh shrugged. "So I heard it. Why does that make any difference?"

"None, except that we think he's innocent." Frank slid into the seat across from their suspect.

"Of course he did it. Gary has always had a few screws loose. He does crazy, senseless things all the time." Josh picked up another fry and dunked it in ketchup.

"Why do you say that?" Joe sat beside his brother.

"Gary is one of those guy's you'd classify as a geek." Josh shoved the ketchup-covered morsel into his mouth and chewed. "He's also what you'd call a sore loser. When he lost Charlie," Josh whistled, "Guy just went nuts."

"Hmm. Interesting." Frank looked to his younger brother then back to the young man across from him. "Well thank you for your time."

Josh shrugged, "Sure."

As Frank walked away with his friends, he couldn't help but think he was missing something. It was quite apparent that neither Gary nor Josh liked eachother very much, but was that all because of Charlie? Frank had his doubts. After all, Charlie was a nice girl, but he knew there had to be something else. He only hoped they would get to the bottom of things, and fast. After all, most missing person's cases didn't have a happy ending.

* * *

**A/N: Well, What's going? Who do you think is was? Josh? Gary? Hard to say! We hope you liked it! Let us know what your thoughts are on the case at hand! We love to hear from all of you!**

**B&R**


End file.
